


If You Love Something, Set It Free.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Chapter two is bad, Blame Krls for this, F/F, F/M, Gamzee and Karkat get together eventually, Genderfluid Meenah, I, M/M, Nonbinary Gamzee, Other, Sadstuck, Transgender Feferi, ehehehe, think in chapter 3 or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara goes to their boyfriend's home so that they can celebrate their 5-month anniversary which doesn't end too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchSirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchSirius/gifts).



> So this is what happened for this fic being written;
> 
> ME: Then when Gam asks he'd swap it with Postman Pat or Bob the Builder or something  
> ME: "Daaaaad! Why do the neighbours keep calling me Fuzzo?"  
> Because you're Bob the Builder.  
> KRLS: Gamz like,  
> "Daddy?"  
> "Hm?"  
> "Why does everyone hate me?"  
> "Because you're postman pat"  
> KRLS: "Daddy why are you always grumpy"  
> "Because you're Postman Pat"
> 
> "Daddy? Why do I have to stop eating the grass?"  
> "Because you're Bob the Builder" 
> 
> "Daddy...?"  
> "Jesus Gamzee you're 17 and still calling me daddy-"  
> "Why did Eridan leave me"  
> ME: FUCK YOU.  
> ME: NO.
> 
> I then wrote the thing.

Gamzee grinned as they walk- no, ran to their boyfriend's house. It was their fifth month anniversary and by the Mirthful Messiahs were they excited!

They'd planned the most perfect lunch and dinner, just for them two. Hell, they even got their hair done nicely, not to mention going around without their paint.That required a huge level of love and dedication.

For the first time in a while Gamzee had decided to wear a dress, mostly due to Meenah finding this really cute floral dress while in Target and it was just PERFECT for Gam. But the dress didn't stop them from wearing their runners.

 

It took roughly an hour for Gamzee to make it to Eridan's house, and having run the same distance for five months, it makes it easy for one to not get tired from such things. Especially not when one's excited.

The Australian grinned widely as they stood on the doorstep and knocked on the door. Unlike the Makara/Peixes household which looked like an old, haunted mansion, the Ampora's looked amazing and beautiful. Like what you'd see on telly. It always amazed Gamzee whenever they came to see their beloved Eridan.

Their heart.

Their soul.

Their first love.

 

When the door finally opened, they were greeted with the sight of Eridan's older brother, Cronus. "Hey man, is Eridan home?" They ask, Cronus was a chill guy. Whenever Eridan wasn't around they'd usually sit and chill. Maybe talk about music or something, the guy was an alright singer, but Gamzee wasn't one for acoustic singers.

"Eri'? Yeah yeah, he's up in his room, wvant me ta go get 'im for ya or you wvant to come in?" Cronus asked. He stopped asking about why Gamzee wore dresses after the third week of Eridan and Gamzee dating.

"I'll go get him, don't wanna motherfucking bother a brother from whatever he's to doing." Gamzee responded, twiddling their thumbs as Cronus shrugged, turning to go back to doing whatever he was doing.

 

Gamzee closed the door behind them as they walked upstairs to Eridan's room, knocking on the door before poking their head in. "Beloved? You alright in here?" Gamzee asked before seeing Eridan on his bed, staring up at the ceiling before his head sharply turned to Gamzee. His stare was intense.

It wasn't any kind of normal stare he gave Gamzee.

Not the 'You Can't Wear That Outfit With Those Shoes' stare.

Not the 'You Got Your Make Up On My Expensive Clothes' stare.

No.

This one was different.

It was cold. It was relentless.

It was scary.

"Gam, if you're going to come in then just hurry up an' do so. I need a talk to you in priwate." Eridan huffed. There's an annoyed tone in his voice. But not his normal annoyed tone. The kind of annoyed that makes you feel bad, the kind where you're being scolded.

Gamzee nonetheless complied to Eridan's wishes, because if not them, who would make their beloved's life easier?

 

Before speaking, Eridan motioned to a seat in front of him for Gamzee to sit down in, which they did, their legs were hurting something bad. "Gam," Eridan started before sighing at his date-mate's happy grin. Why wasn't Eridan happy? It was their fifth month anniversary. Why did he look like something bad was happening? " _Gamzee_ ," he said more firmly.

"Yes belo-" Gamzee was about to respond before being cut off.

"Stop callin' me that."

"What? What's up Eri'?" Gamzee asked, eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Gamzee just listen to me, okay?" Eridan said, waiting for Gamzee to nod in before continuing. "I understand that this is probably a hell time to say it, but it's better that I tell you how-w I feel sooner rather than later," Eridan explained, standing up and pacing before sitting down again. "Gamzee, I w-want to break up." Gamzee stared at Eridan silently. Their previously smiling face gone to something new. Not anger, not happiness. Shock? Sadness? It wasn't easy to read Gamzee, but they definitely didn't feel happy anymore. Their throat was hurting now.

"Y-y-" Gamzee started, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry Gamzee, but I just don't feel anythin' tow-wards you anymore, and I don't w-want to be know-wn as the guy w-who strung along Gamzee Makara. W-we're ower." Eridan stated. Gamzee saying nothing stood up and nodded, although made to attempt to make eye-contact with Eridan.

"Alright. See ya around Eridan." They then turned and walked out of the room, staring at their feet silently before making their way to the door.

 

"'Ey Gamzee, wvhere ya goin' wvithout Eri'?" Cronus called from the living room. Damn the housing format making the living room right next to the front door.

"We, we uh… we're not seeing each other anymore…" Gamzee quietly responded. Their voice had almost collapsed on them as they then made their way out of the house without another word.

 

The walk home took about two hours, instead of the usual one hour. When Gamzee got home they said nothing to announce their arrival, simply pulling their shoes off and going to their room, only to be stopped by their father.

"Gamzee? The motherfuck you doing home?" Babara questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his youngest's near-silence. "Gamzee answer me." It took a few moments before Gamzee could speak up.

"Daddy," their voice wavered as they tried to speak up, their arms trembling slightly.

"For God's sakes Gamzee, you're seven-fucking-teen, stop calling me 'daddy'." Babara grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why doesn't Eridan love me?"


	2. Learning To Let Go Isn't Easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit in their room silently, listening to the shuffling of their family. Meenah and her girlfriend, Aranea were currently laughing from the room across the hall. Kurloz and Mituna was playing some video game from the living room, with Mituna screaming profanity. Feferi was out that day with Babara to buy some cuttlefish for her aquarium.  
> Gamzee doesn't want to deal with anything, or anyone, even going as far as to ignore the messages they were receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how many chapters this'll have, BUT the ending will ultimately have two, because this is an AU of Krls' and mine AU (the one with NtSFN, remind me to finish that). But enjoy this!

Gamzee stared up at the ceiling fan, not making any noise, no music playing in their room. They lift a hand and stare at it for a while, before sitting up. They sat in their room silently, listening to the shuffling of their family around the house.

Meenah and her girlfriend, Aranea were currently laughing from the room across the hall.

Kurloz and Mituna was playing some video game from the living room, with Mituna screaming profanity.

Feferi was out that day with Babara to buy some cuttlefish for her aquarium.

Gamzee doesn't want to deal with anything, or anyone, even going as far as to ignore the messages they were receiving on their phone and computer. Both Skype and Pesterchum bleeping from their online friend Tavros, although as said earlier, Gamzee couldn't bother to talk with anyone at the time.

 

After a couple of hours, Babara's car could be heard pulling into the driveway, closely followed by doors opening and closing, along with Feferi glubbing away happily about her _two_  new cuttlefish. Gamzee listens as Babara and Feferi walk into the house. They hear Feferi running upstairs and they wait to hear Feferi go into her room. But they never hear it, instead their door opens, closely followed by Feferi poking her head in.

"Gamzee? Are you okay? You've been in your room for a couple of days now, everyone's clam-shut worried!" Feferi said as she walked into the room. Gamzee looked over to the door with an empty gaze. Feferi stared at her sibling, closing the door behind her she sat on the chair next to Gamzee's desk and put a bad with two cuttlefish on the desk. Gamzee was pale, which said something because usually Gamzee was rather tanned. Not to mention their face had no paint on it, partially due to the fact that they hadn't gone outside and wasn't expecting visitors, so they didn't bother.

"Yeah... I'm fine sis..." They murmured their gaze moving to focus on their hands.

"You're still feeling down about Erifin, aren't you?" She questioned, her only answer was watching her younger sibling curl in on themselves and give a subtle nod. "Gamzee you need to go out, come on! It's a nice day, we'll go to the beach. Just me and you, and you can tell me everything that's bothering you." Feferi said, standing up to playfully slap Gamzee's knee. Gamzee looked up to their sister and nodded.

"Alright, sis, I'll wait for you downstairs." Gamzee said. Feferi squealed in delight and took her cuttlefish before going to her room.  

Gamzee watched as their sister left the room before getting up and grabbing a bag and pushing a pair of bathers in it. They then made their way to the bathroom to get a towel and put on some waterproof paint.

About five minutes after making their paint nice they made their way downstairs to the living room, although Mituna unluckily spotted you from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Kurloth! Lookth like your mini-bro finally came outthide!" Mituna said, grinning. Most of the Captor's had a lisp. Not all of them, their dad didn't have a lisp. It was weird. Both Mituna and Kurloz turned to look at the youngest Makara.

 "Hey Gam', are you okay?" Kurloz asked, only getting a nod before Feferi bounded down the stairs and hugged Gamzee. 

"You ready for the beach?" She asked, they nodded, then Feferi promptly dragged them out of the house, yelling to their father. "Gamzee and I are going to the beach dad! See you soon!"

 ------

Gamzee and Feferi walked to the beach, Gamzee trailing behind Feferi before being dragged by their older sister. "So how much longer 'til we get there?" Gamzee asked monotonously.

"Ten, fifteen minutes. We'll see when we get there. But you're being _such_ a clam Gamzee! It's upsetting when you're sad..." Feferi said, squeezing Gamzee's hand gently. "I just want to try make you happy again, I miss seeing my baby sibling's smiles." Feferi said, and got a small smile in return from Gamzee.

"Thanks sis."

  ------

Once at the beach, the siblings went to the rocky area where there was a small rock cave, which they had found when Feferi was about 8 and Gamzee was just about to turn 5. Even now, when the two were towering figures, they still fit in their rock cave nicely.

 

"So Gamzee, now that we're alone do you want to tell me why you're so bugged?" Feferi asked despite knowing it was because of the break up. She moved to the back before sitting down next to the small rockpool near the back of the cave. Gamzee followed after her and sat on the other side, their feet in the water of a small water stream leading outside.

"You know how Eridan broke up with me?" They whimpered, voice tugged with hurt. "I thought he really loved me. I know I shouldn't have been surprised, I mean, not a lot of motherfuckers are to liking me, but... but I thought he meant it when he said forever..." Gamzee murmured.

Feferi sat there contemplating what Gamzee said before shrugging. "People are stupid Gamzee, they say things that they don't know, they make promises they can't keep." Feferi replied quietly.

 

The two spent a long while in silence before they started looking at the small fish and blue ringed octopi swimming in the rock pool, laughing at small jokes together. It was the first time Gamzee was smiling since the break up, it made Feferi even happier.

When it started to get dark, Feferi and Gamzee gathered their things and began their walk home, laughing happily about things. Sure Gamzee was still upset about their break-up with Eridan, but company with family made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some age ideas.
> 
> Meenah = 23  
> Kurloz = 22  
> Feferi = 18  
> Gamzee = 17
> 
> Eridan = 17/18

**Author's Note:**

> This was Krls' reaction;  
> FUCK YOU UP THE VAGINA WITH GHB'S SPIKED JUGGLING CLUB  
> AND FUCK ME EVEN DEEPER FOR GIVING YOU THE FUCKING IDEA  
> I VERY NEARLY SHED A TEAR  
> AND FUCK ERIDAN  
> FUCK ERIDAN ESPECIALLY
> 
> I'd say it was successful.


End file.
